Crimson
by yokusoku
Summary: Sequel to Indigo. Six months have passed since Minako has returned to the Sailor Soliders, and ever since Rei is plagued with nightmares of Ancient death. What factor from her past could change her whole future?
1. Chapter 1

The violet eyes stared out the window

The violet eyes stared out the window.

The violet eyes said so much, yet there was deafening silence.

The violet eyes wandered, wishing to be far from here.

Six months had passed. A lifetime had passed. Minako had now come into everyone's lives and like a sun she became a substantial and centre of existence for many. Usagi had taken a more central role as queen and the scouts relied on Minako as the leader she had once been in the silver millennium.

Peace had reined, the nightmares of life fled except for one raven haired woman.

Night after night she had dreams of ancient and present death, to the point her sleep was often stolen from her grasps.

Staring out of the window, she tapped a finger on the window sill.

Consecutively she tapped, S – O – S

She needed to be saved, even though she didn't want to admit it. She knew why the dreams visited her, all paths led back to the day they had been given Minako back from the clutches of death.

Minako knew what was going on, that much Rei knew. Every time she asked her though, fluidly she would change the conversation. Rei had seen Minako's eyes; there lied a clarity she could never explain. Why couldn't she obtain that, why could she get no rest, no peace.

"Hey firebird" a tender voice called from the doorway.

She turned around to see a familiar dirty blonde haired man staring back at her. Gratefully she smiled only to get his worried look back at her,

"What?" her innocent words caressed his ears,

"What's wrong" he asserted surely, striding confidently into her bedroom he walked up to her and took a seat beside her.

She looked at him; it was hard to describe how he made her feel. He was funny, he was safe, he was loving and he knew her inside out. In truth he was the only man she ever did trust with her heart she realised, the more she looked over the pages of her life.

"Every night, I have these nightmares; I see death, always death" she started to cry, burying herself in his chest.

He had known of her nightmares but she had never told him till now, she was stubborn in that way.

Lovingly he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his chest. His touch brought comfort to her skin, to her body, to her soul. Jaedite smiled comfortingly yet his heart was tearing, he hated to see her like this.

"It's just a dream" he soothed, wiping her hair away from in front of her eyes.

"It seems so real" her body started to shake as she recalled how vivid it had seemed, death was cold.

"Who dies" he asked, rocking her gently in his arms,

"Well" she sniffled, pulling away from him to answer the question.

"There's two dreams, in the first one I see people… I don't know who they are but I'm crying" she explains, wiping away a tear from her right eye.

"Yes" Jaedite answers,

"There's fire everywhere and this voice, it makes me so scared" she whispered,

"What about the second dream?" Jaedite asked,

"It's the same but it's not people, it's Usagi and everyone dieing" she started sobbing again.

Jaedite shuffled closer to Rei and wrapped his arms around the fragile raven haired beauty,

"Rei it's just a dream, it can't hurt you" Jaedite soothed, rocking his maiden in his arms,

"But" she protested, burying her face in his shirt.

"I'll protect you, no need to worry" he coerced, for several moments the two sat side by side, Jaedite concerned, Rei frustrated and tired.

" I'm tired" Rei yawned after five minutes had passed,

"Then go to sleep, I'll be right by your side" he suggested, ready for the habitual retaliation she would offer.

"But, don't you have to patrol?" she yawned, the retaliation was not as forceful as he had first expected.

"No, I swapped with Kunzite so he could go to lunch with Minako" Jaedite explained, happy by the pleasant coincidence,

"Ok" she yawned, closing her eyes as she leant against his frame. Jaedite smiled, as he shuffled slowly off the couch that overlooked the window. Carefully he picked up her delicate frame, fluidly she melded comfortable to his body as he walked over to the Arabian styled, king sized bed that stood to the left in the room as a central feature.

Carefully he manoeuvred to pull the satin and mink blankets down, cautiously wary not to disturb the treasure in his arms.

After he had successfully pulled down the sheets, he placed her rested figure to one side of the bed. For a moment he watched, when suddenly her eyes shot open and her hand reached out towards him;

"you promised you'd stay with me" she whispered softly,

"Of course" he replied, hopping on the bed to lay down.

Quickly he shuffled over till he was next to her, she rested her head on his chest, letting out a small content sigh.

One thing was certain, he needed to help Rei soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Minako walked in the garden, her long blonde hair gently illuminated by the sunlight. Kunzite smiled, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. It was odd, how such joy could bring across such an overwhelming sensation of fear.  
"Are you coming?" she quipped, everything about her seemed different since she'd been reborn. She was more refined, more poised, and clearly wiser; the last had seen him consumed by feelings of inadequacy. She knew more than he did, about their past, present and future – that he was certain of.  
"What is it?" her porcelain hand, touched the side of his face; he looked up with shock into her cerulean eyes. He sighed, wondering why she was so much more perceptive nowadays,  
"Nothing" he answered, watching as her eyebrows furrowed in judgement. He would have laughed if not for the fact he knew she was serious.  
"You are twice the person I could ever be" he laughed softly, wishing he could know everything she was thinking; her look became disagreeable.  
"That's not so" she mused, picking out a white rose. It was Kunzite's turn to become disagreeable, he knew her well enough by now.  
"Why won't you tell me what's bothering you" he growled, sitting down on the garden bench. She smiled softly, walking in front of him.  
"Because" she bent down, placing the rose on his lap,  
"it's not your time to know" she reached over and kissed his cheek; Kunzite noting the flood of warmth that seemed to consume his face from her lips.

He sighed; it was always the same answer with her. She turned around, as Kunzite reached up and grabbed her wrist, standing up behind her. Carefully he pulled her body close, leaning his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her body,  
"no matter what, you know you'll always have me" he whispered into her ear, feeling her body relax against his touch.  
She turned around, embracing him into a passionate kiss,

"And that's all I'll ever need" she mused happily.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Rei paced up and down the training grounds, fuming. It was 12.03pm and Minako still hadn't shown up for the training lesson scheduled at 12. She looked at the crystal gates, her gaze itself enough to melt them into a smouldering puddle.  
"Where is she" Rei growled, Makoto looked at her worriedly,  
"Relax Rei" she coerced, only to be met with a murderous glare.  
"She never takes things seriously, she's just like Usagi was" she growled,  
"I wouldn't go that far Rei" a voice echoed from above them. Rei, Makoto and Ami all looked up to see Minako perched upon a red poll in the middle of the training room. Minako jumped down, carefully tossing her hair over to one side,  
"Today's lesson is simple, I want you to wait until I get back" Makoto noticed the guards pouring in through the gates now.  
"These guards will remain here to communicate any orders I may have. Mars, Jupiter and Mercury that's an order" Minako repeated placidly, turning around and walking out of the training room.

"Well" Makoto grinned, entirely caught off guard,  
"that was unexpected" Ami looked, watching the guards take post around the gate.

"What is she playing at" Rei growled,  
"I don't know" Makoto sighed, leaning against the red post; one thing was certain, this was going to be a difficult day.

Finally, after three hours, Minako emerged through the training room doors. Rei was still pacing around the training room, and Makoto and Ami were playfully sparring. Minako smirked,  
"bout time you got here" Rei snapped, her anger flaring at an unusual speed,  
"Alright, you're dismissed" Minako quipped back, with equal fervour. Makoto and Ami looked at Minako with confusion, however Rei snapped,

"What about our training lesson!" she yelled at Minako, yet Minako didn't answer, simply looking at Makoto and Ami.  
"we had it" Makoto answered, seeing the truth in her eyes,  
"what the hell are you talking about" Rei growled,  
"Your training for today is complete Mars" Minako answered coolly, watching as tears of frustration flung from Rei's eyes.  
"I'll show you done" Rei yelled, running towards Minako at full speed.  
"Rei no" Ami shouted, Minako calmly watched as Rei attempted to attack Minako. Calmly Minako dodged all of Rei's attacks, and stopped her with a single round house kick.

Rei groaned, propping herself up from the ground; staring down Minako with a deathly glare.  
"What was the lesson" Rei growled loudly, finally conceding Minako to be victorious, Minako smiled softly and walked over to Rei.  
"Patience" Minako replied, helping Rei to her feet. Rei stared into Minako's eyes, hoping for a greater understanding of herself for the most part,  
"Why won't you tell me" Rei whispered, taking Minako's hand. Minako focused on the Martian's violet eyes, noting the anguish behind them. She wasn't trying to be mean to her on purpose, far from that in fact; she was trying to protect Rei from a cruel truth.  
"It's not your time" Minako answered softly. Rei scowled,  
"whatever, it's not like I care, do what you want" she growled, barging past Minako while detransforming from her sailor fuku. Minako cringed, watching Rei disappear from sight.  
"I'm sure she'll cool off soon" Makoto tried to comfort Minako,  
"It's for her own good" Minako sighed, walking out of the training room. As Minako trailed the corridors of the crystal palace, she felt a hand on her shoulder,  
"What is it Ami" she asked without looking.  
"Wouldn't it... wouldn't it" Ami stammered as Minako turned around,  
"wouldn't it be better to tell us what happened, I mean, it can't be easy" Ami mumbled under her breath. Minako smiled sincerely,

"Ami, I need you to trust me now. When you need to know, I will tell you. But sometimes, some things must remain unsaid for now. I would never put anyone in danger, least of all Rei-Chan" Minako responded, Ami nodded – seeing the truth in her eyes. Minako turned and continued to walk down the corridor. Yes, Minako of all people knew there were some things that were better left unsaid.


End file.
